


Easter, 1802.

by MarnaNightingale



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-07
Updated: 2004-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarnaNightingale/pseuds/MarnaNightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From one of <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-deleted"></span><a href="http://ataniell93.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://ataniell93.livejournal.com/"><b>ataniell93</b></a>'s first lines, for which much thanks.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Easter, 1802.

**Author's Note:**

> From one of [](http://ataniell93.livejournal.com/profile)[**ataniell93**](http://ataniell93.livejournal.com/)'s first lines, for which much thanks.

_Easter, 1802._

_Don’t tell me He is risen when the world is fallen; don’t tell me that it’s spring or that the sun has been reborn._

Edrington stood stiffly, relying on long discipline to make him seem much the same as any man here, gathered in this small, dusty clearing, listening with polite attention to the well-worn words of the service. Setting a proper example.

_... they cried out, Away with him, away with him, crucify him ... then delivered he him therefore unto them to be crucified ... and he bearing his cross went forth into a place called the place of a skull ..._

He bowed his head with the rest, and closed his eyes. _A dusty, narrow street. The blank-faced guards and the long room, full of hostile eyes and implacable judges._

The service ended.

_Peace be with you._

He went gratefully to his tent; accepted coffee with a nod, and sat drinking it in silence as the duties and pleasures of a Sunday in camp went on around him.


End file.
